1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable air hockey assembly which may be readily assembled for playing or disassembled for storage and specifically designed to be removably supported on a preexisting support platform, such as but not necessarily limited to a pool table depending upon the embodiment of the invention utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of air hockey has been known and widely played for many years. Typically, this game requires an air hockey table including a large, elongated substantially planar playing surface. Indeed, the conventional, full-size table is quite large and requires a great degree of space.
The existing air hockey assemblies of the type described above, have generally incorporated a free standing table or platform on which the playing surface is built. The air hockey table or platform comprises a large, flat, perforated surface that forms the aforementioned playing surface as well as what may be considered a top of a pressurized air chamber or plenum. The pressurized air is introduced into the plenum chamber by an electrically powered blower or fan generally mounted in a conventional location below and exterior of the plenum chamber, for example on the undersurface thereof. Moreover, this mounting location is dictated by the standard design which simplifies construction and which maximizes the balance of pressurized air throughout the chamber and beneath the playing surface. As the pressurized air is released through the plurality of apertures formed in the playing surface, lift or buoyancy is given to the game puck so that it effectively glides along the playing surface due to the reduced friction between the puck and the playing surface due.
Prior art structures of type set forth above, however, are constructed as self contained, free-standing units, and accordingly do not provide or suggest any structure or even the desire or need, to effectively portabilize the full size air hockey table or assembly. In particular, because of the space taken up by the assembled air hockey table, and because of the substantially extensive dis-assembly which must take place if it is to be stored, a user of an air hockey table must have a dedicated installation and use location. Indeed, because players will often lean on the table, exerting downward pressure thereon, known air hockey tables include necessarily large, securely affixed, free standing, support bases or platforms that are permanently attached to the playing surface. Moreover, the support platform used with existing air hockey tables must be constructed with an open central region, as existing air hockey devices will generally mount the blower in the vicinity beneath the playing surface and air chamber, and exteriorly thereof, so as to make the underside a non-uniform shape and thereby reduces the possibility of allowing the playing surface to be selectively positioned on a flat or pre-existing support platform, such as a pool or gaming table which of course would be highly desirable.
Specifically, there is a recognized need in this area for what may be considered a portable air hockey assembly which includes a modular construction defined by detachable sections. When such a preferred structure is assembled, it should preferably be structured to be effectively supported almost on any preexisting support platform such as a pool table, like gaming table or any type of support surface of sufficient dimension and configuration to provide adequate stability during the playing of the air hockey game at its full dimensions, thereby eliminating the need to have a dedicated area of a room if the game is to be played.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a structure which is usable for playing the game of air hockey and which is more versatile in terms of adapting such an air hockey structure for use in combination with an existing pool table. However, known structures of this type are still limited in that they are intended to be used only in combination with a "multipurpose" pool or game table which requires that the pool table must be raised by mechanical means to allow the entrance of an air hose to supply proper air flow. Also, the disk or puck used on the air hockey playing surface is intended to utilize the cushioned rails of the pool table of which it is a part. Accordingly, such devices cannot be implemented with existing gaming or support surfaces of a user, and are often quite complex to install and or assemble. Indeed, no such device is configured so as to be effectively useable at any support surface, while still providing the enjoyment of playing a full size air hockey game whenever desired and without a great degree of set up required. The assembly of the present invention is structured to overcome these deficiencies in the prior art and provide a solution to the aforementioned problems.